Counter Curse
by Ice-make Mage Neko
Summary: Who am I. That's a question I've been asking myself for five years... Probably my whole life. And then I brought my sister back from the dead... Yeah, it's one of those moments where you ask your self 'WHO THE HELL AM I !"- Ikuto
1. Prologue

**Neko-chan: Ohayo!**

**Nadeshiko: Ohayo! Welcome to Neko-chan's first amuto story**

**Ikuto: Yes!**

**Yoru: nya where's the fish I get for saying the disclaimer!**

**Neko-chan: Say the disclaimer first!**

**Yoru: Neko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us!**

**Neko-chan: The whole story will [probably] be told in Ikuto's POV. Fetch Yoru.**

**Yoru: FISH!**

**Kukai: Can't wait to see what happens…**

_Five years ago—_

"_Wait! Ikuto you forgot that your -" the girl was cut off by the wind and Ikuto fell into the dark abyss…_

**Letter—**

Hi! I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi… I'm 15 years old and have no memory of anything before I was ten. I'm told I had a twin sister that died when I was five but how can I know if I don't remember. This is my story, my memory… and my only chance to find out who I am.

**Present time— **

I'm in high school, and it sucks. Every day I walk to school, sit in the boring class's and walk home again. I'm apparently the best in my class at studies and every sports club wants me for their team and the kids in my class, well they aren't the nicest people in the world. My _only_, yes _only _friends are Amu Hinamori-who if you call _Hima_mori you'll be haunted to your grave- and Kukai Souma- AKA the _Supreme_ captain of the soccer team. As you can see my life isn't perfect, but when you find out you resurrect the dead… Life gets interesting…

**Ikuto: I'm so awesome!**

**Neko-chan: It's hard coming up with storylines…**

**Amu: I don't see how Kukai and I fit into this…**

**Kukai: Neither…**

**Ikuto: Please review!**

**Neko-chan: Or else I'll turn this into a kukamu story *evil gleam in eyes* that's directed at you amuto fans!**

**Ikuto: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Supprise

**Neko-chan: I don't own shugo chara or the characters but I own the plot!**

**Tadase: She sure does…**

**Ikuto: Otherwise Tadase and Amu would've been dating for about one episode…**

**Neko-chan: You know I was reading a book about these kids who, as punishment, have to run **_**15 **_**laps of a **_**400**_** meter running track and if they **_**stopped**_** to rest they had to do it **_** again**_** [evil gleam in eyes]**

**Kukai: Roll da story!**

Letter—

Hey! It's me Ikuto. Five weeks after school started… _Strange _things started to happen…

After school—

The daily ritual of going to school and coming back home becomes boring after a while. I wake up, go to school, come back, and go to sleep. When kids are little two things they dream about are [A] the fantasy of seeing "Santa Clause" on the way to way to school or [B] gaining "Magical powers" when they woke up was probably the best thing they can think of. I never really understood that fantasy until option "B" happened to me.

I was walking to the cemetery to see the "Supposed" grave of the sister I knew. I got there and did all the usual things I do there. Replace the old flowers and tell the grave about my life [I'm serious]. I was telling the grave how I wished I could bring my sister back so I could get to know her better and how I wished I could communicate to the dead so I could talk to my parents who died "Apparently" when I was six. Reasons being [A] because it's annoying have parents to boss you around in real life [Says Amu] and [B] because at least I'll know them. Please remember I can't remember anything before I was ten. I got up from talking to the grave and walked back home.

I was just about to open my front door when a voice sent chills down my back.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" said a voice that sounded like a girls.

I turned around and saw a 15-year-old girl with long blond hair wearing a black dress. She looked like she just got back from a funeral. Her piercing eyes reminded me of the ones that stared right back at me in the mirror.

"W-w-what d-d-do y-ou w-want" I stammered staring at the girl

"I'm Utau. Utau Tsukiyomi. I'm your sister, and you are Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my twin brother, and the last of the Sprit Counters"

I felt my knees buckle, and I collapsed into a world of darkness…

**Ikuto: Wow. A lot of dramatics**

**Neko-chan: Is that a compliment?**

**Kukai: I suppose so…**

**Neko-chan: *sweetdrops* well… Ikuto say your line! **

**Ikuto: Please review!**

***Instant happy atmosphere***

**Neko-chan: Or else Ikuto goes up for a sacrifice to the gods! Directed at you amuto fans!**

***Instant chilly atmosphere* **

**Ikuto: Please, please, please review! **


	3. Family Reunion?

**Neko-chan: Idon'townshugocharaatallexceptfor thisplotline *gasps for air***

**Ikuto: That was the disclaimer…**

**Kukai, Amu and Aisu: Roll da story!**

**Utau: So I can tell my baka of a brother who he is… **

**Ikuto: I'm not a-**

**Neko-chan: Enjoy!  
**

Letter—

It's me again! Thanks to a lovely family shock I've ended up in my room with my head covered in bandagers. I guess my sister will explain who I am but who can you trust if you don't remember you long lost sister?

My Bedroom—

I woke and immediately fell out of my bed. I realised that I was still in my school uniform I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it said it was nine in the morning and a Saturday [thank goodness]. I remember getting back home from school and seeing… my sister? It had to be a dream I thought to myself as I changed into cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. I put my lucky cross around my neck and bound downstairs for breakfast.

Five minutes later—

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! "

Ten minutes after that—

"So let me get this straight" I said "What happened yesterday wasn't a dream and I'm supposed to believe that I brought my "dead" sister back from the dead and I'm the last person in my family to be able to do so?"

"Yes" Replied Amu, Kukai and Utau [still wearing that funeral dress]. Let me fill you in on what happened. I got down stairs to make breakfast to see Amu, Kukai and Utau [Ikuto's twin sister] sipping tea and eating the breakfast [supposedly] Amu made. I saw the trio, screamed, passed out, got revived seven minutes later by a kick from Kukai which left me with a throbbing shoulder and then was filled in about %10 of my family history.

"And how do you two know this?" I asked Amu and Kukai

"First of all Ikuto-"started Utau before I butted in

"Didn't ask for your opinion" I snapped but she continued

"First of all you don't know who Hinamori-san and Souma-kun really are" Utau said calmly [which I found quite hard to do in this situation

"Who are they then?" I asked

"My name is Amu Hinamori, I'm a Thought counter. That means I have telekinetic* and telepathic* ability's" Amu said

"My name is Kukai Souma and I'm a Blaze counter. Basically it means I can control fire and stuff. I also do lightning" Kukai shot a thumbs up in my face

"Who am I?" I asked them

"You are Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Responded Utau "What kind of question is that?"

"He lost his memory Utau-san" Amu mumbled "I tried to uncover as possible but the first ten years of his memories have been burned"

"If you don't know who you are we'll tell you" Kukai shot another thumbs up in my face

**Neko-chan: Who is Ikuto Tsukiyomi?**

**Ikuto: I was normal until this story…**

**Kukai: Review or else we're going to die without knowing what happens** **in the story!**

***Telekinetic- to move something wizth ones mind**

***Telepathic- to communicate using your mind**


	4. Tell me what happened

**Neko-chan: Ohayo!**

**Ikuto: Neko-chan doesn't own shugo chara**

**Kukai: Otherwise Tadase would probably be a girl**

**Tadase: Hey!**

**Neko-chan: Anyone read volume seven of shugo chara? Tadase is in a skirt and Kukai is in his underwear...**

**Amu: Not a pretty sight Kukai...**

**Yoro: roll da story nya**

**-The Conters-  
**_Since the beginning of time the communities of human beings have worshiped gods of various names. A "Counter" comes from that world of gods to live amongst humans and report any abnormalities. The Counters come from powerful families that have the potential to "host" the "gifts" of the gods. The gifts are what define the families from regular human society. There are Six kinds of Counters. Blaze, Thought, Forest, Anemoi, Glacier and Spirit .The most powerful of all the families are Tsykiyomi's because they are the only family able to host spirit counters._

__Letter-

Ikuto here! Thanks to my excelent memory I've forgoten who I am. Fear not! The "Great" Kukai Souma is here to save the day... Some times I wonder how I'm friends with him...

Ikuto (and now) Utau's House-

"Okay" Kukai said in that helpful tone that tells you what ever he says won't be that useful until it's to late "You [jabs a fingger at me] are Ikuto Tsukiyomi, twin of Utau Tsukiyomi."

"And that helps because?" I started

"Because the Tsukiyomi's are the only family to have spirit counters, and you my friend are a spirit counter, but not just any spirit counter-"

"Your twins with another spirit counter making Utau and you the most powerful in your family" finished Amu

"I was getting there" moaned Kukai

"But not fast enough so shut up!" Amu snaped and [luckly] Kukai had no come backs so he sat in his dejected position in the corner.

"This helps me how?" I asked

"When you were ten-"Amu started but I didn't get anything else as my world started to spin, I felt dizzy as I watched my world fall into darkness.

-xX Kukai's POV Xx-

Amu started to say something but Ikuto's eyes went glassy and he fell on the ground, limp. Amu was about to scream but Utau shushed her and atemted to touch him.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled and the girls looked at me "He's Burning up, fast Amu call the other counters here and explain the situation also call the Okoku and tell them to bring another Blaze counter and Ikuto's parents. Utau, Use your spirit conection thingy to find out what Ikuto's seeing please tell me you still can do it, as for me, no one is aloud to touch Ikuto except a Blaze counter so I'll get him to his room"

Amu nodded and ran to the phone, Utau followed me upstairs while I carried my friend who decided to have a vision now.

-xX Ikuto's POV Xx-

My eyes snapped open and I realised that I was not alone. I turned sharply to face a familiar face.

"W-who a-a-are y-you?" I stammered

"That is for me to know and you to find out" the woman said

"Who am I?" I asked as it felt like the right thing to say

"Oh dear, You've lost your memory haven't you, maybe we should have sent you with a blaze and thought counter on your first time..." The woman sighed

"You mean Kukai and Amu? What first time? Do you know who I am?" I shouted

"Time will tell Ikuto, time will tell" she began to walk away

"Wait how do you know my name? who are yo-" I started to say but a voice cut in

"Ikuto!" it screamed and I realised it was Utau.

"Ikuto" screamed another

I woke up

- x-

**Neko-chan: Who was it Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: I dunno**

**Kukai: I'm a hero!**

**Amu: In your dreams**

**Aisu: Review before they kill each other!**

**Neko-chan: or else I die from these "daggers" Ikuto, Kukai and Amu are sending me**

**Ikuto:YOUR THE AUTHOR TELL ME WHO I AM! **

**Neko-chan: Your Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**Kukai: Amu hit me**

**Amu: You started it!**

**Neko-chan: Guys I need you all to be in one piece for the next chapter! Please read my new story "Unlock my heart" which is basically me interviewing the cast from shugo chara and other manga/anime. Will be released soon :) **


End file.
